Tu eres mi Destino
by Alexandra Cullen Hale
Summary: Después de ver como su amor de toda su vida le pide matrimonio a otra, Nessie es secuestrada y llevada a la Isla Coral de Sangre por el sexy vampiro Alec Vulturi. Ahí ella tendrá que elegir si se quedara con recuerdo de Jacob o ser feliz con Alec. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "Sol de Medianoche" y esta dedicado a Aurora Bellatrix Friki-Black.
1. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: todos los personajes que reconozcan son de la maravillosa S. M yo solo juego con ellos en esta hermosa trama.

Aviso: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "Sol de Medianoche" y esta dedicado a Aurora Bellatrix Friki-Black.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Alec camina lentamente por las calles de Galicia, mirando lo que alguna vez (muy lejana la verdad) fue su hogar cuando era pequeño. Muchas cosas no habían cambiado, simplemente se habían modernizado y apegado a lo que el nuevo siglo exigía.

El cielo estaba nublado, lo cual era perfecto si brillaban como bola disco al salir el sol. Alec simplemente miraba tranquilo todas las escenas que se reproducían a delante suyo, sin prestar atención la verdad.

"_ya falta poco"_ pensó tratando de que su respiración no lo delatara.

"_solo recuerda..."_ Alec pensaba mientras sentía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"_tan solo fue no hace mucho… en esta ciudad"_

_**6 meses antes.**_

_Jane tiraba de el de forma molesta, simplemente era momentos en donde había deseado ser hijo único._

_¡Alec, vamos! — gritaba esta mientras lo jalaba mas, era la primera vez que volvían a esta ciudad desde lo ocurrido siglos atrás._

_Alec caminaba incómodamente entre toda esa gente, no es que odiara a los humanos... Simplemente eran muy humanos para su gusto._

—_Jane deja de correr como si estuviéramos en llamas— Exigió el, desde que habían pisado España su hermana lo había llevado arrastras por todo el país, aun no entendía por que estaban aquí siendo sinceros._

_Ja ja ja, que gracioso hermano._

—_Jane…_

— _¡Jane nada! Hemos llegado— dijo deteniéndose inesperadamente, lo que provoco que Alec frenara y casi chocara con un infante._

_Este solo miro al castaño de forma rara y Mientras salia corriendo en busca de su madre, Alec simplemente ignoro al pequeño y se acerco a donde miraba su gemela._

—_Y esto era... No se lo mas interesante por la que me llevaste por toda España… ¡UNA CASA VIEJA! — dijo Alec lo mas calmadamente que pudo aunque no lo crean._

_La casa contaba con dos pisos (sin contar el ático y el sótano claro esta), Jane entro como perro en su casa; y con pasos de hábil bailarina paseo por todo el lugar. Alec solo la seguía lentamente tenia un mal presentimiento de este lugar._

_Todo era antiguo, como si nadie hubiera vivido en la casa en siglos._

"_16 para ser exactos" pensó Alec poniéndose rígido, ahora entendía por que se sentía tan preocupado y ansioso cuando entro. Esta era su casa cuando eran niños mucho antes que todo sucediera._

—_Srta. Mary es un gusto verte de nuevo— Alec escucho como Jane murmuraba en una de las habitaciones._

_Recordaba muy bien a la Srta. Mary, ella era la muñeca preferida de su hermana. Recordaba como pasaban horas jugando antes del encierro… Alec fija su mirada hacia la puerta que conduce al sótano._

_Este tomando todas sus fuerzas camina y abre esa puerta, todo estaba oscuro pero para el parecía verlo como si el sol estuviera en la habitación._

_Recordaba todas las horas que pasaba aquí, visitando a Jane. Los gritos cuando los señores amigos de sus padres bajaban a "curarla". Horas donde no le importaba pasar hambre o sueño._

_Alec pasó sus manos por la pared mas cercana, sintiendo todas esas marcas que su hermana había dejado tiempo atrás... y ahí estaba el sótano donde habían pasado los últimos momentos en Galicia._

_Los gritos de Jane sonaban en lo profundo de su mente, los gritos de esa señora que tenia que llamar madre también estaban. Todo estaba en su mente… en sus recuerdos._

_Cuando vio por primera vez a su maestro, lo había confundido la primera vez por unos de los muchos sacerdotes que estaban ahí. También recordaba como trataba de ignorar el dolor de las llamas consumiendo parte de su cuerpo… y ellos actuaron... los salvaron._

_Alec siendo incapaz de sentir paz en el lugar sale corriendo, ignorando a Jane que gritaba preocupadamente._

_Eso era lo único en lo que quería pensar. Corrió y corrió sin descansar._

_Pasaron horas hasta incluso días, fue entonces cuando paro. Tratando de ignorar su dolor se sentó en el piso de aquel bosque donde se encontraba._

_Y pensó… pero fue interrumpido por un gran sollozo._

_Alec se acerco lo mas callado posible, no muy lejos de donde estaba había un gran claro. En el se encontraba una linda chica de cabellos cobrizos, era ella quien había escuchado sollozar._

_La chica se puso tensa y levanto la mirada, y lo que Alec vio fueron los ojos más bonitos que había visto en toda su existencia. Eran marrones pero era el tono que los hacían ver como chocolates._

_Alec sin pensar se acerco mas a la chica, pero esta ya se había puesto de pie y lo miraba desafiante._

— _¡Aléjate de mi Vulturi!— grito esta, eso tomo a Alec por sorpresa. El creía que era humana pero fijándose bien reconoció el escudo del clan Cullen._

_En ese momento Alec se dio cuenta que no estaba respirando y a pesar de que no lo necesitaba respiro... y un delicioso olor le llego a sus fosas nasales._

_Y liberando sus más ocultos instintos pensó:_

"_que comience la caza"_

Bueno teniendo en cuenta que cuando Alec ataco a Ness, no la mato por suerte. La llevo arrastras a una isla lejana de toda civilización.

La isla era hermosa, con la arena color coral. Con una gran selva que recorría toda la isla, en medio se encontraba una "pequeña" casa de playa.

Alec dejo con cuidado a la chica, y se dispuso a pensar.

¿Por qué no la mato? ¿Por qué sigue aquí? ¿Por qué le cuesta respirar?

Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza, el no era de ese tipo. No encontraba a ninguna chica atractiva (Vampira o Humana), siempre pensó que todo lo que tenia que hacer era servir a sus Maestros. Entonces ¿por que dudaba?

.

.

.

.

Galicia… era conocida como una hermosa ciudad que te podía transportar a lugares inimaginables. Con todos esos colores que las flores pintaban, la hermosa Renesmee Cullen caminaba lentamente admirando el precioso paisaje.

Y solo llevando un ligero vestido blanco, miraba como los niños jugaban felices, un ligero golpe en su vientre la saco del trance. Y tocando suavemente con las puntas de sus dedos a acaricio.

"tranquilo bebe… el ya viene" pensó.

Aun no podía creer el giro que da va la vida hace apenas unos meses era una simple niña que estaba enamorada de su amigo de la infancia y ahora era toda una mujer.

"y todo gracias a el…"

**Meses antes…**

_-¡Mama!- grito Nessie desesperada._

_Isabella al escuchar el grito de su hija no duda ni un segundo y va directamente a su habitación._

_Ahí se encontraba Renesmee Cullen de 15 años que trataba de ponerse uno de los vestidos que había comprado sus tías._

_-Hija déjame ayudarte._

"_Enserio no me digas y yo que te llame para que me vieras tratando de domar el vestido" pensó Nessie._

_Después de diez minutos, por fin pudieron acomodar el vestido justo a tiempo Edward entraba en la habitación con un traje hecho a la medida. Estaba guapísimo._

_-¿Cómo están mis princesas?_

_-Bien papi—contesto Nessie mientras lo abrazaba, lo quería tanto el era el mejor padre del mundo._

_-Y tu la mejor hija, así que ¿ya están listas?—pregunto Edward viendo a su mujer e hija, ambas movieron sus cabezas en signo de afirmación._

_Ya casi saliendo de la casa Nessie recuerda que Jacob la iba a buscar._

_-Mami, Papi. Ustedes vallan primero Jake vendrá a buscarme—dijo mientras empujaba a sus padres al auto._

_\- ¿Estas segura? Por que te puedo llevar también hija—dijo Edward mostrando los típicos celos de padre._

_-Déjala Edward va a estar bien… si mi padre te viera—dice Bella mientras empuja a su marido dentro del auto y se despide de su hija._

_Nessie se sienta y espera a que Jake llegue, estaba nerviosa pero si la visión de su tía resultaba iba estar casada entre poco._

_Jacob Black era su amor desde que era niña, el era perfecto y muy guapo. Desde que era niña la había consentido y regalado muchas cosas. Sabia muy bien cual era la historia con su madre pero no le importaba por que eso era tiempo pasado y ella era ahora su presente y seguramente su futuro._

_Así pasaron las horas para ser exactos tres, y nada de Jacob. Nessie se empezaba a preocupar ya que Jake nunca había sido impuntual y mucho menos con ella._

_Su cara paso al alivio cunado unas luces de un auto la iluminaron, pero se desilusionó cunado noto que no era su Jake. Era Seth su mejor amigo._

_-Oye Ness te llevo—dijo Seth mientras sonreía._

_Nessie estaba apunto de decir no que estaba esperando a Jake cuando su conciencia le dijo todo lo contrario._

_-Esta bien._

_Ya en camino Ness noto que algo no iba bien, Seth se veía cansado y triste._

_-¿Paso algo entre tú y Jess?- Ness pregunto._

_Jess era la Esposa de Seth, se habían casado cuando ella tenía cinco años. Pero hace unos meses que Seth y Jess peleaban más de la cuenta._

_-Lo mismo de siempre… pero no importa ¿Qué hacías ahí sola Ness?—le pregunto Seth._

_-Solo estaba esperando por Jake..._

_-Que raro que no te aviso... el se fue temprano a ayudar unas cosas con Leah._

"_OH Leah..." pensó Nessie._

_Cuando por fin llegaron, notaron a Alice esperándolos con cara de enojada._

_-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? Por suerte llegas a tiempo Ness- dice Alice guiñándole un ojo._

_Era el momento su Jake le iba a pedir que fuera su esposa, era esto lo que había estado esperando desde la vez que su tía había visto esto._

_Con pasos rápidos Nessie entra a la fiesta, y como en la visión de su tía Jake se encontraba pidiendo la atención del público, se veía tan guapo tan Jake._

_-Hola, bueno no estoy acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas pero creo que es lo mejor. Hace mas de una década conocí a una mujer especial—dijo Jacob, Nessie no podía ocultar su nerviosismo._

_\- Esa mujer se convirtió en mi todo, es mi hermana, es mi compañera de bromas, es mi mejor amiga... y sobretodo la amo mas que todo- Nessie trataba de controlar las lagrimas- Bueno esa mujer se llama Leah Clearwater- Nessie mira a su tia Extrañada, pero Alice se ve mas confundida que ella._

_-Leah cariño ¿quieres ser mi esposa?—Nessie no podía escuchar mas ver como Leah subía al escenario gritando como loca "si" fue doloroso, pero mas fuerte fue cuando se besaron.. Sus padres la miraron a igual sus abuelos y tíos, todos con la misma cara de preocupación pero ya no le importaba._

_Salio corriendo directo al bosque sin importar los gritos sin importarle nada, siempre habia sido la muñequea de trapo de Jacob ahora lo entendía nunca le había importado en verdad._

_Se había enamorado como una tonta, una entupida y eso en verdad no era. Tomando el camino directo a la reserva, al llegar se topo con su objetivo la amado motocicleta de Jacob; el había pasado todo el verano tratando de repararla, lo sabia por que ella estaba allí como la estupida que era. _

_La había reparado… pero ahora iba estar hecha cenizas, con todas sus fuerzas arranco el árbol más cercano y lo lanzo hacia la moto. Y con mucho mes determinación la prendió en fuego._

_Y dejándola quemarse Nessie se había ido al lugar donde sus padres pasaban el tiempo, en el Claro..._

_Ahí no pudo aguantar mas las ganas de llorar y soltando un fuerte grito cayo de rodillas, fue entonces cuando lo sintió._

_Ese era el aroma e un vampiro, no era de su familia... pero se le hacia conocido. Levanto la mirada lentamente y vio al vampiro era alto, desgarbado, de cabellos castaños y ojos rojos como la sangre. Nessie se sintió hipnotizada unos minutos, hasta que lo reconoció era Alec Vuluri…_

_El Vulturi sin pensar se acerco mas a Nessie, pero ella ya se había puesto de pie y lo miraba desafiante._

_¡Aléjate de mi Vulturi!— grito, tomando por sorpresa al muchacho. Se notaba que no la había reconocido, pero había pasado muchos años desde que se vieron en las peores condiciones._

_El chico tomo una profunda respiración y sus ojos se volvieron negros y con una mirada hambrienta se lanzo hacia ella._

_Nessie corrio con todas sus fuerzas pero de repente todos sus sentidos se habían nublado y perdiendo todo el control sobre su cuerpo se dejo vencer por la oscuridad…_

_Pov Nessie._

_Me desperté por que el sol me pegaba mucho en la cara, y molesta por eso me dispuse cerrar la cortina para volver a dormir._

_Me dolía la cabeza, y aun no entendía como había llegado a mi cama. Los recuerdos de a noche pasaron como relámpagos en mi cabeza... la fiesta... la proposición de Jacob… la moto… el bosque… ojos rojos. ¿Ojos rojos?_

_Fue cuando me fije en la habitación, estaba claro que no era la MIA, viendo en la ventana me tope con una imagen tropical y salvaje._

_Pero ¿Qué hacia aquí? Lo único que le venia en la cabeza era unos ojos rojos muy bonitos. Fue cuando la puerta se abrió dejándome ver esos ojos rojos que mi mente había puesto inca pies en recordar._

_Un Vulturi… ese chico era un Vulturi y me tenía secuestrada._

_Tenia que escapar pero ¿Cómo? _


	2. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: todos los personajes que reconozcan son de la maravillosa S. M yo solo juego con ellos en esta hermosa trama.

Aviso: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "Sol de Medianoche" y esta dedicado a Aurora Bellatrix Friki-Black. espero que te guste, va a ser un pequeño fic de 4 capítulos

* * *

Capitulo 2

Nessie se sentía confundida y mareada, bueno quien no lo estaría ósea ¡estamos hablando de Alec Vulturi! (guapo de cabellos castaños y soltero si como oyeron ¡S-O-L-T-E-R-O!). Hummm... donde quedamos a si, Alec por otra parte se sentia confundido y muy sediento habia algo en la sangre de la hibrida que le hacia lamberse los labios en forma provocativa. (Las chicas del estudio gritan y suspiran cuando lo ven haciéndolo).

Alec, es parte esencial del clan Vulturis; es llamado el gemelo malvado y su única familia de sangre de su hermana gemela Jane. De orígenes Españoles los gemelos nacieron y se criaron en Galicia una hermosa ciudad nublada de dolorosos recuerdos…

Eso era lo que su abuelo le había dicho, pero como buena niña que era lo había ignorado completamente. Pero aun así la no tenia el derecho de tratarla así.

.

.

.

.

Nessie miraba el paisaje desde su ventana, ya llevaba una semana en este lugar no había comido ni bebido sangre desde entonces.

Alec a pesar de haberse prometido no hacerle caso a esa niñita, no le gustaba verla así, además su sangre cada día se volvía más débil y eso no le agradaba.

Con una bandeja de comida Alec entra en la habitación, Nessie ni siquiera voltea al sentirlo.

—Toma esta recién hecho. —Dice Alec.

Nessie mira la comida con asco.

—Oye me insultas no tiene veneno ni nada por el estilo.

— ¿Entonces porque no te la comes? —Pregunta Nessie Sarcásticamente.

—Si tú lo dices…—Alec dice mientras toma un bocado y se lo lleva a la boca. Lo mastica pero con una cara de asco demuestra que le sabe asqueroso y con arcadas expulsa todo en el piso.

Nessie Ríe…y es lo más hermoso que Alec había escuchado en toda su existencia.

"Que estoy pensando" Alec sacude la cabeza.

—Creo que tu la comas es lo mejor— dice dando su mejor sonrisa. Nessie reprime un suspiro.

—Si es lo mejor…

Pov Nessie.

Aunque me cueste aceptarlo Alec se ha portado muy bien conmigo, ha superado todas mis expectativas. Y yo me eh comportado como una ogra con el.

"si pero te secuestro ¿recuerdas?" me dijo mi conciencia.

"lo se... pero creo que esto es mejor que estar llorando por Black, mientras tu familia te mira con cara de lastima ¿no?" respondí.

"Touche"

Alec me lleva a la sala de estar, y me quedo con la boca abierta; el lugar es hermoso y acogedor. Se sentía como en casa, a mi abuela Esme le encantaría.

"Si pero dudo que volvamos cuando escapemos"

Era cierto, ¡gracias cosi encia! Tenía que escaparme de aquí, pero no quería. Alce me llevo hasta el televisor de pantalla plana, ahí había un montón de discos y películas.

— ¿Taylor Swift? ¿Katy Perrie? — dije viendo la lista de reproducción, quien se hubiera imaginado que el temible Alec Vulturi tuviera estos gustos.

"Si lo que faltaba, uno se va con otra y el otro resulta que Gay"

"eso no es cierto..."

Aunque si así lo fuera ¿Por qué siento una presión en mi pecho?

"por que te gusta niña".

eso no era cierto, además cuanto tiempo tenia conociéndolo ¿7 días?, porque hace 15 años no cuenta ya que el quería matarme. Y aun así Jacob me conocía mas tiempo y el me traiciono.

—No te burles son de Jane.

—Si claro…—dije mientras miraba a todas las puertas del lugar sonrojada.

—Es enserio y…— Alec es interrumpido por el sonido de un celular.

El se alejo dejándome sola en la habitación. Jacob me había traicionado, había mentido.

"Si pero esa mentira te salvo la vida cuando naciste"

Imprimación… eso era lo que me había salvado, en la manada su ley mas sagrada era no meterse con la imprimación del otro. Jacob había salido milagrosamente diciendo que yo era si imprimación. Cosa que hoy se que es mentira.

Alec volvió con ceño fruncido, pero cuando me vio puso una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir hacer unas cosas. La casa esta a tu disposición- dijo mientras señalaba toda la casa.

"es que a caso se volvió loco, al menos podemos escapar cuando se valla" dijo mi conciencia haciendo planes.

Yo como siempre de curiosa le pregunte:

-¿Y crees que no me voy a escapar?

El simplemente se río y salimos de la casa, la arena era hermosa de un color coral. Y ahí estaba mi peor enemiga el agua…

-Bueno supongo que es hora que te presente a la Isla Coral de Sangre... esta hermosa isla esta alejada de todo ser viviente y la única manera de entrar y salir es por el hermoso oceano- dijo mientras admiraba el paisaje.

"Nos jodimos"

Alec me llevo devuelta a la sala y me dejo sola, mientras tanto sentía como el océano se burlaba de mí.

Así que decidí curiosear la casa.

Era grande con ocho habitaciones, cada una con su baño personal. Cocina bien equipada y una sala de juegos; la casa era un sueño.

Saliendo por la puerta trasera me encontré con una magistral piscina con su propio Jacuzzi.

"Alec tiene una hermosa casa" pensé

"¿casa? Escuche que dijiste casa, cariño esto es una mansión en una hermosa isla"

"lo se"...

.

.

.

.

.

Cinco horas… cinco sin hacer nada. Ya me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento.

Ya en la sala, me dispuse de poner algo de música, pero me encontré con mi música favorita de Katy Perry versión Karaoke. Y me emocione.

Ya lista empecé a cantar **This Is How We Do**

Sipping on Rosé, Silverlake sun coming up all lazy  
Slow cooking pancakes for my boy, still up, still fresh as a daisy  
Playing ping pong all night long, everything's all neon and hazy  
Chanel this, Chanel that, hell yeah, all my girls vintage Chanel baby.

Cantaba mientras bailaba…

What? Wait. No, no, no, no  
Bring the beat back  
That's right.

Termine de cantar cuando escuche unos aplausos, me voltee lentamente para encontrarme con un Alec divertido.

Simplemente me sonroje, y Alec se río.

Pov Alec.

Recibí una llamada de Jane, ella quería verme pero no me gustaba dejar a Ness sola. Pero jane estaba insoportable. Corrí como nunca, y llegue a Paris en unos minutos.

Jane me esperaba sentada en una cafetería. Al verme ella se me lanzo con un gran abrazo.

-Hermanito tanto tiempo.-dijo secándose unas lágrimas imaginarias.

-solo ha pasado una semana Jane.

-si pero para mi fue una eternidad.

Jane siempre fue así, su actitud siempre fue la de una niña consentida y malcriada. Siempre exageraba.

-Bueno ¿donde has estado? Aro esta muy preocupado...- decía Jane cuando pego su nariz a mi ropa… confundido la aleje cuando me di cuenta que llevaba el olor de Ness en la ropa.

-Ese olor yo lo conozco... es el de esa niñata híbrida de los Cullens. ¡Alec ahora mismo me explicas todo!- dijo gritando, todos los humanos ahí presentes saltaron asustados.

Para evitar mas problemas me lleve a Jane lejos de la cafetería y le conté todo. Sobre como su sangre era tan deliciosa pero ala misma vez tan poco apetecible.

-Hermano, déjala ir... estas jugando con fuego- dijo Jane seriamente aunque no entendía, por lo que Jane se dispuso a Explicarme. -Alec esa chica te esta atrayendo mas de la cuenta, saldrás lastimado créeme hermano- dijo pero lo la escuche me aleje de ella lo mas rápido que pude…

Pase horas pensando lo que Jane me había dicho... pero no queria dejar ir a Ness mi parte egoísta no quería. Llegue de nuevita la isla y entre la a casa, y la imagen que encontré era una que jamás pensé que vería al volver.

Ness cantaba y bailaba, todos eso movimientos la hacían ver mas hermosa de lo que ya era. Por lo visto no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Al terminar no pude evitar aplaudir, ella se puso tensa y se volteo lentamente; al ver que solo era yo se sonrojo bastante.

Solo pude reír para disimular la gran sed que había provocado ese sonrojo. -¿puedo?- dije mientras señalaba el micrófono, era la primera vez que hacia esto lo del Karaoke y nervioso elegí la primera canción que salía. Por lo visto era de Taylor Swift. . .

.

.

Nessie reía mientras miraba la escena Alec tarando bailar Shake It Off de Taylor Swift era algo digno y gracioso de ver. Simplemente la hacia reír a carcajadas quien se iba imaginar que el gemelo malvado de los Vulturis iba a bailar de esa forma... nadie lo suponía.

Alec se concentraba en hacer todos los pasos de esa cantante hacia en el video que no noto a Nessie partiéndose de la risa.

-Jajaja que graciosa.

-Jajaja lo siento, pero creo que también te reirías en mi lugar—dijo Nessie mientras trataba de no reír mas.

El pelinegro termino de carta y se volteo a ver a la chica, aun no entendía lo que sentía hacia ella pero le gustaba demasiado ver la así.

fue cuando recordó que ella aun no había cazado. -hamm.. Ness en la isla hay gran variedad de animales que puedes cazar—dijo nervioso.

Ness se sonrojo y en un susurro respondió: -Gracias Alec pero... la verdad es que no se cazar por mi misma.

El pelinegro no podía creer lo que había escuchado, así sorprendiéndose a si mismo se vio diciendo: yo te enseñare...

**.**

.

.

Ya en la gran selva detrás de la casa, Alec le enseño todo lo posible a Nessie. Ella había cazado con Jacob muchas veces pero esto no se le comparaba.

-Bien lo primero de todo, cierra los ojos—dijo Alec y Ness lo cerró.

—OK ahora trata de sentir todo lo que te rodea—Nessie lo hizo y sintió la presencia de un animal—bien ahora solo sigue tus instintos.

Nessie se dejo llevar y cuando se dio cuenta ya había cazado lo suficiente, pero eso no evito que se manchara toda de sangre; Alec miraba como un idiota a la cobriza.

Ella Feliz abrazo a Alec mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, cosa que al pelinegro dejo impactado.

Ya en la casa, Nessie se fue a bañar. Al salir se fijo en el armario, había una gran cantidad de ropa de su talla. No sabia como pero ahí estaba.

Ya vestida pasea por la casa y se detiene en la gran piscina. Y se sienta en la orilla mirando nostálgica mente su reflejo.

Alec también ya bañado, ve como la cobriza mira triste mente el agua. -Oye ¿estas bien?—pregunta el pelinegro mientras se sienta al lado de Nessie, esta solo asiente y le mira.

-si estoy bien, solo pensaba en todo lo que tarde para aprender a cazar… y bueno muchas gracias Alec.

-Ness yo…- Alec fue interrumpido.

-Por favor no me llames así—dice ella pensando que el apodo Nessie había quedado atrás, con la traición de Jacob.

-Bueno ¿que tal si te digo Ressie? Ella lo pensó y le gusto mucho más que Nessie.

-OK.

-Bueno lo que te iba a decir Ressie es que lo siento por haberte secuestrado de esa manera—dijo Alec mientras la miraba, Ressie se sonrojo y tomo una respiración profunda.

\- No lo sientas, más bien te lo agradezco. De no haberme secuestrado ahora estuviera con toda mi familia viéndome con lastima y no quiero.

Alec se a cerco mas y mas, y a Ressie se le trabo la respiración. Tenerlo tan cerca la volvía loca, Alec no sabía lo que le ocurría.

Pero algo en su ser le decía de siguiera sus instintos y así lo hizo. Corto lo poco que le quedaba de espacio y la beso… el beso al principio fue dulce, pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en uno apasionado.

-Ress... ¿estas segura?—pregunto con la respiración entre cortada Alec.

Ressie lo miro fijamente, estar en esta situación la confundía, siempre había amado a Jacob, pero ahora en los brazos de Alec se sentía como en casa.

Ella fue esta vez quien se acerco, y con ese beso sello su destino... Así fue como ellos se dejaron llevar por sus instintos más carnales.


	3. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: todos los personajes que reconozcan son de la maravillosa S. M yo solo juego con ellos en esta hermosa trama.

Aviso: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "Sol de Medianoche" y esta dedicado a Aurora Bellatrix Friki-Black.

* * *

Capitulo 3

Pov Ressie.

Me desperté, solo porque el sol me molestaba. Estaba en una gran cama, me sentía en las nubes.

Aun si recordar mucho de anoche, cuando me dispuse a abrir los ojos note que no estaba en mi habitación. Aunque no me quejaba era grande y con vista al océano.

Fue cuando todos los recuerdos me asaltaron.

"¿Qué demonios hemos hecho?" me dijo mi consciencia.

Todas esas caricias y besos apasionados de parte de Alec, lo tierno que fue. Gemí con solo recordar.

Me pare y fui al baño, estaba algo a dolorida lo que confirmaba que había perdido mi virginidad anoche.

"El fue simplemente perfecto" pensé suspirando.

Yo no era de esas chicas que se metían con cualquiera, y creo que si lo hubiera sido ya le hubiera dado unos cuantos infartos a mi padre.

Pero me había sentido tan segura ahí en la piscina con el que no me importo nada, el no era un Vulturi y yo no era una Cullen. Solo éramos Alec y Renesmee.

Al volver a la habitación, entendí lo que decía el tío Emmett de la estadía en la isla Esme de mis padres. La habitación no estaba tan destrozada, pero parecía que un ciclón había pasado.

Fue ahí que note que Alec no estaba en la casa, me asuste escupidamente pero después me fije que en la mesita de noche había una nota.

Olía a el, yo olía a el. Para mi todo me recordaba a el y lo de anoche.

La nota decía:

Ressie, he salido de la isla. He ido a cazar vuelvo en unas horas

Ressie... ese era el apodo que el la había puesto, de alguna manera borro a Nessie. Volví a oler la nota.

Cuando sentí su presencia en la habitación, me di vuelta y ahí estaba el... Alec, el vampiro que estaba ayudando a borrar de mis recuerdos del lobo.

Solo le sonreí y me tire a sus brazos.

.

.

.

.

Así pasaron semanas, Alec y Ressie se la pasaron besándose, y sobre todo descubriendo el cuerpo del otro.

Alec la llevo a recorrer toda la isla, la había lanzado al río para que perdiera el miedo.

_Flas Bat._

_Ressie estaba ya cansada, habían recorrido la mayor parte de la isla ese DIA y Alec… SU Alec estaba empeñado en llegar aun pequeño riachuelo que estaba cerca._

_Alec no sabía muy bien que pasaba y aun recordaba las palabras de su hermana diciendo que estaba jugando con fuego. Pero una cosa era cierta lo que estaba sintiendo por esa chica era demasiado fuerte._

_Sabía muy bien el miedo que le tenía Ressie al océano, así que antes de llevarla ahí pensó que era mejor llevarla al río._

_Al llegar Ressie respiro asombrada, no era un pequeño riachuelo como había dicho Alec, era una gran río que recorría toda la isla, ahí había un montón de planta exóticas y varios animales._

_-Ress... que tal si nos refrescamos un poco- pregunto Alec con esa mirada sensual que fundía a cualquier roca. Pero Ressie no podía, su miedo la había superado._

_-No Alec._

_Alec fingió escucharla así que tomándola por sorpresa la lanzo al río. _

_\- ¡Alec ayúdame!- Ressie grito y pataleo._

_Fue entonces cuando Alec descubrió que la amaba, ella era su pequeño ángel._

_Fin de Flas Bat_

Ese día hicieron el amor ahí en el río, y ahora Alec estaba a punto de encontrarse con Jane. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que había hecho la última vez.

Pov Alec.

Me encontraba otra vez en Paris, Jane me había pedido que nos viéramos. Me sentía culpable por lo de la otra vez, pero eso no quitaba esa desesperación que sentía al dejar a Ressie en la isla.

Así que estaba ahí esperando a Jane, cuando sentí la presencia de una Vampira. Al voltearme no encontré nada pero un fuerte mareo me azoto. Y perdí el conocimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

Me desperté en medio de un bosque, estaba mal ya que me dolía la cabeza. Al fijarme bien me di cuesta que estaba solo en Boxers y toda mi ropa había desaparecido.

Todo era obra de Jane, lo sabía. Había estado toda mi existencia con ella y sabía muy bien que ella se estaba vengando

Ya era muy tarde, cuando llegue a la casa. Ressie me había estado esperando despierta, cargaba un pijama rosado de seda, que le quedaba como un guante. Se veía hermosa.

Ella al verme salio corrido a abrazarme, pero algo la paro. Y ahí supe, que era cierto que las Cullen tenían un carácter explosivo.

— ¡Alec Vulturi! Donde habías estado y ¡por que cargas ese olor!- grito.

¿Olor? Ahí tome en cuenta la otra parte de la venganza de Jane. Traia el olor de una mujer lo sabía, era de una humana.

-Es que acaso no me vas a hablar- dijo histéricamente, no me daba tiempo de contestar.

-No es lo que piensas.

\- No es lo que pienso, ¿acaso lees mentes? O ¿me crees idiota?

Ella era tan terca, simplemente no podía quedarse quieta donde yo la dejaba. Y ahora estaba frente a mí vestida nada más que un conjunto de seda que marcaba toda su figura.

-deja de mirarme así Vulturi, una foto dura mas.

La escena era ridícula y no sabia muy bien como habíamos terminado en esta situación, yo a penas cargaba puesto mis boxers y ella me miraba con dagas en sus ojos. Todo gracias a la linda rubia que era mi hermana.

-Ress…

-¡Ya no me llames así ahora me puedes llamar Renesmee OK!—grito histéricamente, se veía bonita de esa manera parecía una gatita en un papel de tigresa.

-¡Alec!—grito de repente, es ese momento juro que mi corazón se detuvo un instante, ahí se encontraban Caius y una chica humana.

-Maestro—dije mientras hacia una reverencia, el se veía diferente y era muy extraño viniendo del rubio de los Vulturis.

-Alec, hola tanto tiempo…- dijo mientras miraba la casa con esos ojos que significaban amenazas, hasta que noto a Ressie.

Me puse delante de ella en posición de batalla.

-Interesante, pero tranquilo no vine hacer nada de eso. Solo necesitamos tu ayuda—dijo Caius mirando a la humana con ¿amor?

-Hola mi nombre es Soledad y es un placer conocerlos- dijo la humana tomando la mano de Caius.

"Que esta pasando Alec..." pensó Ressie tomando mi mano.

Cayo nos miraba con curiosidad, Leticia era otra historia. La humana paseaba por toda la casa; Ress y ella hablaban con bastante emoción.

Y cayo seguía mirándome raro.

—Bueno Alec no venimos, a interrumpirlos. Pero tenemos algunas noticias que les gustaría saber.

Ressie se sentó en mi regazo, nos mirábamos nerviosamente, Leticia solo sonreía a Cayo mientras lo miraba con amor.

—Bueno hemos tenido noticias, sobre que la pequeña hibrida de los Cullen ha siso secuestrada. Ustedes saben algo de eso— Cayo nos miro con una ceja levantada.

—Yo... bueno no fue nuestra intención que se viera así Señor— respondió rápidamente mi Ángel.

—Creo que lo se, pero lo mas preocupante es que tu familia dice que si te encuentran con un Vulturi van a comenzar una guerra y creo que ustedes no quieren eso ¿verdad?— siguió hablando Cayo.

Mi princesa se retiro tiempo después para dormir. Cayo y Leticia no duraron mucho la humana ya tenia sueño así que se fueron.

Entre en la habitación lentamente sin despertarla, pero fue en vano ya que ella estaba despierta.

—Ress... ¿estas bien? — pregunte al verla llorar, ella solo me miro a los ojos y respondió:

—No Alec, no estoy bien. No quiero que mi familia comience una guerra por algo estupido— dijo mientras se levantaba.

— ¿Estupido? CREI que teníamos algo especial— dije adolorido.

Ella se río y me miro.

—Alec esto no fue nada, yo estoy confundida. Tengo una vida con ellos y no voy a desperdiciarla con un tonto que solo quiso matarme cuando su gran maestro Aro lo dijo.

—Bien, si así te sientes eres libre de largarte de aquí. Me voy— grite y Salí corriendo hacia el otro lado de la isla.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Alec!—Ressie grita desesperadamente, con lagrimas en los ojos ve como el pelinegro se retira junto con los oscuridad.

Ressie se sentía una tonta por haber dicho todas esas cosas que no sentía en verdad, simplemente se había dejado llevar por todo lo que había pasado sin pensar en los sentimientos de el.

Alec se había alejado con su corazón hecho pedazos aun no lo podía creer lo que su ángel le había dicho lagrimas que no podían ser soltadas era la imagen que el recordaba. Jane tenia razón el nunca debió confiar en una Cullen y ahora pagaba sus consecuencia…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ressie se sentía mal, ya habían pasado dos dias desde que Alec la dejo.

Sola la isla no parecía encantadora, todo le recordaba a Alec. Visito varias veces al río, ya sin temor recorrió todo.

Tenia que salir de ahí pero no sabia como, Alec era el único que la podría pasar sobre el océano. La visita de Cayo había causado todo ese embrollo, ella temerosa de lo que podría pasar le dijo cosas terribles a su amado y eso la torturaba.

Cazando en la isla sintió una presencia... Un vampiro.  
Ressie esperanzada creía que era Alec, pero no era axial. Una vampiresa alta de cabellos oscuros, fue ahí que la reconoció... Las amazonas.

—Renesmee, por fin te encuentro. Tu familia esta desesperada— dijo ella.

La amazona le explico como sus padres habían contactado a todos los vampiros posibles para encontrarla.

Después de toda esa explicación, Kachiri la ayudo a empacar las cosas que tenia, cosas que le había regalado Alec.

Y así salieron de la isla, Ressie miraba nostálgicamente mientras se alejaba de ese lugar. Kachiri se contacto con los Cullen y ahora iban en camino a isla Esme.

Ya al llegar todos esperaban ansiosos ante el regreso de la pequeña Cullen.

Pov Ressie.

Kachiri se comporto compresiva y me ayudo mucho, me fue muy difícil despedirme de aquella isla; aun tenia las esperanzas que el regresara.

Isla Esme , es uno de los regalos de mi abuelo a la abuela; hasta donde yo tengo entendido fu ahí donde mis padres tuvieron su luna de miel.

Al llegar estaban todos ahí, mis padres, mis tíos, mis abuelos y todos los amigos vampiros y se habían reunido hace quince años atrás cuando eran testigos ante los vulturis.

Vulturis... De solo pensar en eso se me parte el corazón.

— ¡Hija! — gritaron mis padres, los había extrañado tanto.

No pude aguantar mas la lágrimas, los abrace y después fui a los brazos de los demás.

— ¿Donde has estado? Hace exactamente un mes que ya no veía nada de ti pensé que...— la tía Alice fue interrumpida por mi padre, lo mire agradecida y me dispuse a hablar.

—Lo que pasa es que hice un amigo y el me llevo a una hermosa isla, el me ayudo mucho pero se tuvo que regresar antes y yo le dije que me quería quedar unos días mas, fue entonces que **Kachiri** me encontró— solo omití algunos detalles, menos mal que había aprendido a bloquear a mi padre, admiraba a mi madre un don como el de ella era perfecto a un lector de mentes algo curioso.

Pasamos ahí unos días, pero Carlisle tendía que empezar a trabajar pronto así que regresamos a Alaska. Nos habíamos mudado hace unos años, dejando toda la historia en Forks. Antes me sentía bien ahí pero ahora me sentía vacía.

Estaba en un estado zombie, ahora entiendo muy bien lo que sentía mi madre cuando mi papa la abandono.

Se que estaban preocupados, pero lo disimulaban y eso se lo agradecía mucho.

La casa de mis padres estaba tan cerca de la de mis abuelos y la de los Denali.

Ellos era como familia para todos los Cullen, consideraba a Carmen y a Eleazar como abuelos. Y a Kate, Garret y Tanya como mis tíos.

Tanya se había alejado los últimos años, la última noticia que tuve de ella es que estaba viviendo en Alemania. Así que me sorprendí mucho al verla tomada de la mano de Alistair.

Sospechaba que esa pareja tenía una historia dramática con un final feliz, pero no quise preguntar nada, no estaba de humor.


	4. Capitulo 4

Disclaimer: todos los personajes que reconozcan son de la maravillosa S. M yo solo juego con ellos en esta hermosa trama.

Aviso: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "Sol de Medianoche" y esta dedicado a Aurora Bellatrix Friki-Black.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Pase las siguientes dos semanas enteras sin dormir y sin comer. Fue cuando Carlisle le dijo a mis padres que tenia que ir a ver un Psicólogo desperté, comía mas y dormía.

Estaba caminando por el pequeño bosque que había atrás de la casa, quería pensar y estar sola, pero una presencia me lo impedía.

—Nessie...— dijo Jacob detrás de mí.

.

.

.

.  
Aquí estábamos el y yo, el me miraba suplicante. Se que mi miraba reflejaba odio y rencor.

El trataba de hablar conmigo y yo solo gruñía como animal.

—Ness.. ¿Podemos hablar?

Ness... Ese apodo ya no me gustaba, ahora entendía la reacción de mi madre cuñado lo supo. El mostruo del lago Ness.

No quería hablar con el pero si quería pasar de página, tenia que hacerlo.

Nos sentamos en uno de los troncos caídos que ahí estaban, el me miraba mucho cosa que me incomodaba.

—Ness es bueno que estés bien, OH cariño no sabes cuanto me preocupaba— dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara, en ese momento note el anillo en su mano.

—Por lo visto no lo suficiente, ¡Felicidades Jacob! Lamento no haber estado en tu boda— dije mientras retiraba su mano de mi cara.

—Ness yo te explico, mira sabes muy bien que estamos imprimado y...— lo interrumpí.

—Jacob no digas mas mentiras, OK te agradezco que te hallas sacrificado cuando nací. Gracias a que dijiste que yo era tu imprimación la manada hizo las pases con mi familia, y eso te lo agradezco.

—es que no entiendes, yo jamás mentí OK. Lo que pasa que Leah siendo meta morfa no puede procrear, así que quiso adoptar pero para eso necesitaba estar casada, yo la ayude. Ese día de la fiesta estaba la trabajadora social, así actuamos. La que amo es a ti. — Jacob lentamente se acerco, y sin estar preparada me besó.

Es extraño ver que eso era lo que había soñado durante muchos años, que me dijera que me amaba y me besara. Pero en ese entonces eran sueños de una niña enamorada, antes pensaba que Jacob era el único al que iba amar, pero entonces el decidió ayudar a Leah casándose, eso provoco que yo tomara mis propias decisiones.

Quería a Alec en ese lugar no a Jacob, lentamente me separe; no quería que el se ilusionara con algo que no estaba nunca por pasar.

—Jake lo siento, pero conocí a alguien y lo quiero mucho— dije mientras me paraba del tronco. —estas bromeando Ness se que fui un idiota pero...— se interrumpió así mismo al ver que yo no había cambiado mi mirada— Ness es imposible tu y yo estamos Imprimados, estamos destinados.

—Lo lamento.

Corrí hacia mi habitación, lo extrañaba tanto, lo amaba demasiado. El era perfecto a su manera, y me alegraba en verdad que me haya secuestrado.

Pero yo lo había destrozado, le había roto el corazón con mis inseguridades.

Y pensando en el volví a ser una ermitaña.

.

.  
Ya habían pasado una semana de eso, y ahora si que me sentía en verdad mal. No podía tolerar nada y pasaba toda la noche llorando.

Mis padres estaban preocupados... Lo se.

He sido una mala hija y amiga, cuando Alice me dijo que Seth y Jess se habían separado no le preste mucha atención.

Pero fue cuando me contó que Seth había encontrado a Jess en la cama con otro hombre, me sentí mal por el. Fue cuando me sorprendí cuando dijo que había encontrado a alguien especial y que esta vez estaba seguro.

Hoy Seth iba a traer a su novia para conocerla, el se había comportado muy extraño, y repetía que la aceptaran y toda esa cosa. Así que estábamos en la sala toda: familia y manada.

A Seth se le veía muy feliz cuando entro, pero cuando nos miro se puso muy nervioso.

—Familia, espero que tengan una mente abierta y bueno espero que lo acepten. — dijo Seth mientras nos miraba a cada uno.

"Lo que nos faltaba el lobezno se nos convirtió en gay, Eddie es tu culpa" dijo mi tío Emmett haciendo que nos riéramos exceptuando mi padre que lo miraba amenazante.

Seth solo negó y nos la presento— Ella es mi novia...— dijo, pero en ese momento todo se detuvo para mí.

Entrando a la casa, se encontraba la única que me podría ayudar.

—Jane...— susurré y todo se puso negro...

.

.

.

Me desperté toda adolorida, estaba en el sofá de la sala, muchos pares de ojos me miraban preocupados, pero solo me fije en el color rubí.

Jane me veía resentidamente, aunque creí ver una pizca de preocupación. Iba a hablar cuando Jacob se atravesó en mi visión.

—Ness... OH mi amor que bien que estés bien— dijo el acercándose. Yo me aleje rápidamente, todos me miraron extrañados.

—Ness cariño ¿que pasa? Es...

—Jacob ¡cállate!- le interrumpí, estaba harta de que el fuera tan meloso. Primero por que no estaba de humor y segunda por que ya había hablado con el.

—Nes...— lo empuje antes que se me acercara otra vez— ¡Ness nada! No me vuelvas a llamar así OK, estoy harta. Entiendo por una vez por todas que yo no te amo, ¡Amo a otro!

Todos se quedaron estáticos, pero fueron unos aplausos de parte de mi tía Rose que estabilizo un poco el ambiente.

— ¡Por fin! He estado años soportando a este apestoso perro, y tú mi hermosa sobrina lo pusisteis en su lugar. Estoy tan orgullosa— dijo ella mientras se secaba una lágrima falsa.

Yo solo le Sonreí... Mire a Jane fijamente, tenia que hablar con ella para que me ayude a hablar con su hermano.

—Primero que nada, no me arrepiento de la broma que le hice a el. Pero por lo que vi lo amas así que te voy ayudar— dijo Jane después de explicarle lo que había pasado.

—Bienvenida a la familia— dije dándole un abrazo.

.

.

.

.

Y aquí estaba yo, en Galicia. Esperando nerviosa a que Alec llegara al encuentro con su hermana. Estábamos todos, mi padre estaba un poco negativo pero mi mama lo controlaba.

Después que le explique lo que en verdad había pasado (Omitiendo algunos detalles), todos estuvieron dispuestos a ayudarme.

El abuelo estaba muy pendiente de mí desde ese día, tenía algunos mareos y no toleraba muchas comidas, pero yo estaba feliz con esa situación. Dentro de mi crecía el fruto de nuestro amor y eso me hacia soportar todo.

Mi papa me dijo que me parecía mucho a mi madre cuando estaba esperándome, y se que ella me quiso desde el mismo instante en el que supo mi exigencia, yo también la amaba tanto.

Estábamos en la catedral de la ciudad, Jane hablaba por el teléfono e insultando en vez en cuando. Se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, tanto que ya me olvidaba los problemas que tuvimos cuando yo era pequeña.

Estaba pensando en todo cuando lo vi... Se veía muy diferente al Alec que conocí en la Isla, se veía triste y demacrado. Pero a pesar de todo seguía siendo perfecto.

El se detuvo sorprendido, me veía atentamente. Mi familia nos había dejado solos para hablar, pero el ya se iba a dar la vuelta. Así que actué rápido.

— ¡Te AMO! — grite con todas mis fuerzas.

— ¿Que?

El se veía muy sorprendido, parecía que luchaba con su yo interior. Una parasita en mi vientre me dio todo el valor que necesitaba.

—Que te amo idiota, todo lo que dije en la isla lo invente. No digo que nunca estuve confundida, pero desde que me llevaste a esa isla solo chistes tu; me enseñases muchas cosas y se que yo también te enseñe. Te amo... Tanto que me duele, fui una estupida al dejar que te fueras. Pero si me corresponded espero que me perdones.

Ya estaba, había dicho todo lo que sentía. El seguía ahí parado sin hacer nada.

Me estaba desesperando, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos están a solo centímetros de mi.

—Ress... Mi hermoso ángel, te amo tanto— dijo mientras eliminaba todo el espacio que nos separaba y me beso.

Ese beso era desesperado, era algo que habíamos esperado desde hace mucho tiempo. Un pequeño movimiento en mi vientre demostró que nuestro hijo también estaba feliz.

— ¿Que...— lo volví a besar y proyecte gracias a mi don la noticia:

"Vas a ser padre amor".

.

.

.

.

Nueve meses después nació nuestro pequeño príncipe Jeremy Edward Cullen. Alec y yo nos habíamos casado un mes después, mis padres aceptaron a Alec desde el principio.

Jane y Seth también se habían casado y vivían cerca de nosotros, ya se deben imaginar el grito que pego Aro al saber que sus dos armas letales dejaban la guardia para convertirse en Cullen. Fue gracias a Suplicia que habíamos salidos bien parados de eso.

Leah por fin pudo adoptar aun pequeño niño a quien llamó Harry en honor a su padre, tanto ella como Jake intentaban formar una relación.

Recibimos muchas visitas, de parte de Cayo y Leticia. Esa pareja también tenía una gran historia pero no quise meterme en ella.

Y Ahora me encontraba aquí en la habitación de Jeremy, viendo a mis dos grandes amores jugar. Fue en ese momento que lo supe que estaba donde tenía que estar. Por que el destino así lo quiso… simplemente el era mi destino.


End file.
